Thefts of vehicle wheels from storage and/or directly from the vehicle cause huge economic and social losses.
In prior art solutions, vehicle wheels are protected against theft by securing them mechanically to fastening structures provided in storage spaces or to vehicle axles using locks or special fasteners, which can be broken or opened by keys or special tools.
Drawbacks of the prior art solutions include the poor protection against theft provided by locks and special tools. It is thus useful to consider different anti-theft solutions for vehicle wheels.